Vodka
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Era só vodka, afinal. -GaaraxTemari, 30Cookies, set Outono, tema 9: Vodka. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO PRA RAY-


**Vodka**

Ela riu quando ele recusou a bebida. Virou o copo inteiro de um gole só, quase sem sentir, com um sorriso arrogante. Era típico de Temari. Tinha muito mais resistência para bebidas do que ele, e muito mais gosto por elas também. Gaara não gostava de vodka. Na verdade, Gaara não gostava de quase nada alcoólico – apenas saquê, e muito de vez em quando.

Não que isso o incomodasse. Andar bêbado por aí, afinal, não era uma conduta apropriada para um kazekage. Apesar de que Temari jamais ficava bêbada – Kankurou sim, e era ainda mais irritante do que o normal naquelas noites, cambaleando alegre pela casa e cantando canções inapropriadas. Mas não Temari. Ela tinha, como já foi dito, uma resistência quase absurda para o álcool. Costumava debochar do irmão por sua fraqueza, e sempre oferecia as bebidas a Gaara, embora ele não tivesse idade ou vontade de prová-las.

Tinha vontade de prová_-la._

Aquilo pareceria bizarro ou nojento aos olhos de muitas pessoas, mas Gaara não possuía nenhum tipo de julgamento moral. Como alguém que vivera como arma assassina por treze anos, ele não tinha direito de julgar ninguém, afinal. E, portanto, se sentisse vontade de beijar sua irmã mais velha e jogá-la na cama mais próxima quando a via molhar seus lábios com vodka, aquilo não era da conta de ninguém.

Era só vodka, afinal. Não havia semelhante desejo quando ela molhava os lábios com cerveja, ou saquê, ou qualquer outra bebida de gosto ruim que a divertisse. Era com vodka que sua boca parecia brilhante, molhada, convidativa, _tentadora. _

Extremamente tentadora.

Temari notou seu olhar e parou de sorrir. Ela ainda tinha um pouco de medo de Gaara, mesmo depois de ele ter pedido desculpas – tudo bem, talvez _medo _não fosse o termo correto. Uma espécie de intimidação, na verdade, vinda do fato de que, embora irmãos, não eram exatamente íntimos.

Mas, se isso a incomodava, o mesmo não se podia dizer dele.

"_O que foi, Gaara?"_

"_Tente não ficar muito bêbada."_

Ela fez uma careta e tornou a encher o copo. O comentário não teve nenhum objetivo além de irritá-la, afinal. E as gotas de vodka tornaram a molhar os lábios de Temari e ele se pegou pensando se talvez a bebida não acabasse tendo um gosto bom se provada por ali. Mesmo se você não gostasse de vodka. Mesmo se você não gostasse de álcool. Mesmo se fosse Temari... Ou talvez por causa disso.

Talvez _ele _estivesse ficando bêbado.

"_Eu nunca fico."_

"_Eu sei."_

Sim, talvez estivesse. Nunca havia se embebedado antes, mas sentia que provavelmente se assemelhava aquela sensação: Uma espécie de arrepio e formigamento estranhos, e a sensação de estar fora da realidade, e a sensação de que, por mais insensato que o que fizesse naquela hora, não importava. E a _sede, _sede, sede, sede.

Estava sob o efeito da vodka, afinal.

Sim, sob o efeito da vodka, observando as gotinhas da bebida umedecerem os lábios de sua irmã – e chegando a conclusão de que talvez aqueles malditos pingos fossem a única dose de álcool que precisava.

Aquela não era, de maneira nenhuma, uma conduta apropriada para um kazekage. Nem para ninguém. Mas não importava.

"_Tem certeza de que não quer um pouco?"_

"_Pensando bem, quero."_

E, definitivamente, queria.

Sentou-se ao lado dela. Temari sorriu enquanto lhe servia, como se estivesse satisfeita de acabar com a sobriedade do irmão mais novo. Ele sorriu de volta, ligeiramente, aceitando o copo que lhe era oferecido.

E colocando-o devidamente de lado.

Ela ergueu as sombracelhas, e o olhou intrigada enquanto tomava outro gole. Desta vez, lambeu rapidamente os lábios antes de levar o copo à boca de novo – só por um segundo, não por querer parecer provocante, só para secá-los de novo. E depois molhá-los novamente.

No momento em que ela terminou de beber, Gaara decidiu que havia esperado demais.

O copo caiu quando ela o soltou com susto após Gaara beijá-la. Ele ouviu, em algum lugar distante da mente, o som do vidro de quebrando, mas não dava a mínima para isso – e, em seguida, nem ela. Os lábios de Temari _tinham _algo de álcool no fim das contas – por serem capazes de provocar vício.

Ele talvez se tornasse um alcoólatra depois disso. Mas não fazia diferença.

Era só vodka, afinal.

* * *

**N/A: **Caralho, Ray, vai tomar no meio do teu cu. Sério, COMOFAS pra me pedir GaaraTemari? Morra da maneira mais dolorosa possível. Enfim. Eu tô reclamando pra encher o saco da Ray e talz, mas não é que a fic até que fluiu bem facilmente? Fiquei impressionada, achei que ia ser um parto. Ok que ficou curtíssima e ruim pra caralho, mas, enfim, é uma fic, e é GaaraTemari. E é presente de aniversário atrasado pra essa vadia de gosto bizarro. PARABÉNS ATRASADO, RAY! 8D


End file.
